Harry Potter and the Truths Revealed
by honeyduck
Summary: Harry finds out why he has suddenly begun to look like a certain Potions master! what will happen? RR please. story is better than it sounds.
1. Snape knows

Hey y'all!!! I hope u like this.  
  
I will try to update often!!  
  
This is a reply to Severus's (sp?) Challenge!!  
  
Harry Potter's summer after his 4th year at Hogwart's had just begun and already he wanted to go back. His Uncle had started drinking, heavily. He had come up to Harry's room and started kicking him in the stomach. He heard a definite snap as his Uncle's boot connected with his chest.  
  
When he had left Harry had blacked out. His throat was red-raw from screaming too much. Harry tried to sit-up but was met by a throbbing pain in his chest again. He slowly got up and limped to the toilet in silence. He looked in the bathroom mirror. If you saw him now you wouldn't recognize him as Harry Potter. His face was covered in cuts and bruises and his eyes were no longer the bright green they used to be. Even without the cuts and bruises he still wasn't recognizable as Harry. His hair was longer and the shape of his face was thinner. He grabbed a damp cloth and wiped it on his boiling face.  
  
He sneaked back into his room and lied on his bed. His birthday was in five days and he didn't want to be ill and bruised on it even though there was no point looking forward to it. His relatives never bothered to get him anything even talks about it.  
  
He sighed and lent back on his pillow.  
  
--------------  
  
Remus Lupin was having a conversation with Severus Snape in Snape's office.  
  
'Why haven't you told him yet?' Lupin asked.  
  
'I have only really just found out myself, Lupin.' Snape said back.  
  
'Go to him now, Snape. What will happen when he turns 15 and finds he looks nothing like he did before? Who knows how he will react. Go and tell him.' Lupin said.  
  
'Get a grip, Lupin. Can you see me as a father? Fathers are someone there kids look up to. Would you look up to me? A deatheater? What would you do if you found out someone you hate and they hate you back was your father?' Snape said.  
  
'I know this is tough on you but he has a right to know. He has grown up unloved and thinking he was worthless. He needs a family even if it is you. You may say that he's got Sirius but Sirius could never be a proper Godfather until he is free but that can't happen until Wormtail is caught.' Lupin said.  
  
'What about his relatives? I thought he lived with them, getting waited on hand and foot.' Snape spat.  
  
'Don't you know?' Lupin asked.  
  
'Know what?' Snape answered.  
  
'His relatives beat him. They hate magic so automatically, they hate Harry. He grew up in a cupboard under the stairs.' Lupin said. Snape looked at him shocked.  
  
'Is he still in that cupboard now?' Snape asked.  
  
'No, I don't think so. I think they put him in Dudley's second bedroom just before he started Hogwart's.' Lupin said. Snape stared at him.  
  
'Okay, maybe you're right. I'll go to him and explain. But don't blame me if he runs off.' Snape said.  
  
'Maybe I should come with you and wait outside to stop him if he runs off.' Lupin said. Snape nodded and they both went to the fire in Snape's office and flooed to Miss Figg's. 


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2!!!  
  
Harry opened his eyes to be met by bright light shining through his open window. He got up painfully and went to the window. He looked out of the window and saw Snape and Lupin coming towards the house. He quickly tried to make himself presentable and did his best to hide all the bruises.  
  
At that moment he heard the doorbell ring and the door being opened. He sat on his bed and waited for it.  
  
As if on queue, he heard his Uncle roar at them.  
  
'You're those freaks from that freak school. Get out, I won't have anymore freaks in the house.'  
  
'We need to see Harry and we will be coming in so move.' He heard Snape growl. Harry? Since when did Snape call him Harry? It had always been Potter or Boy. At that moment he heard Snape mutter a spell and footsteps on the stairs.  
  
Harry went and sat on his bed. A few seconds later he heard the bedroom door open and Snape walking in. Harry didn't look at him.  
  
'Harry? I know you find this weird because we don't exactly see eye to eye but I need to tell you something very important.' Snape explained. Harry continued to stare at nothing. He didn't want Snape to see his face.  
  
'Harry? This is going to be a big shock for you, I know but I am not fooling around with you here. You might not know this but I was friends with your mother. She tutored me in Charms and I tutored her in Potions. Well, on the last day before graduation in our seventh year we got a little drunk and to make it a bit simpler, things got a little out of hand and one thing led to another and we ended up in bed. I think she was ashamed because she avoided me and went to James soon after that though I found out she was pregnant.' Snape said looking at the floor.  
  
'What are you trying to say?' Harry said.  
  
'Harry, I'm your father.'  
  
-------  
  
A/N- sorry that it's so short. I will update within the next week or something. Please read and review!!!!! 


	3. reactions

Hey, told you I would update soon!!  
  
Harry stared at Snape in shock. It couldn't be true. Snape? His father?  
  
'How could you? How could you say something like that? You're not my father, James Potter is. What made you say that?' Harry yelled at him.  
  
'Harry, I am not joking. It's true. I just found out the other day.' Snape said.  
  
'Harry? What happened to Potter or Boy?' Harry spat.  
  
'Well, you're not exactly a Potter anymore and you are my son.' Snape said. 'What has happened to you?' Snape added seeing the bruises on his face.  
  
'Nothing.' Harry mumbled.  
  
'Don't lie to me Harry, I can tell something is wrong. Please tell me.' Snape asked. Harry wasn't used to this sudden kindness coming from Snape. He sighed and looked at his 'father'.  
  
'It was my Uncle Vernon. He keeps coming home drunk and he beats me. I have a few broken ribs that I can tell.' Harry said looking at the floor. Snape looked at him with sympathy.  
  
'Wait till I get my hands on him.' Snape growled.  
  
'No, just leave it Professor. He can't do anything to me know because I forbid him to come anywhere near me.' Harry said urgently.  
  
'He has to pay for what he has done to you. It's child abuse.' Snape said.  
  
'I said drop it.' Harry spat, looking a funny resemblance to Snape.  
  
'Why don't you want me to help you?' Snape growled.  
  
'Because I am not used to all this. I have never had someone to help me. I have always been on my own. Do you know how weird this is for you to act nice to me when all you did for me before was give me detention and make me look like a complete idiot? I hated you and I still do.' Harry yelled and ran out the door. Snape sighed.  
  
Harry ran straight past the angry looks of his Aunt and Uncle and straight out the front door only to be stopped by Professor Lupin.  
  
'Let me go.' Harry said through sobs. He couldn't stand this. He fought the strong grip of the werewolf's but failed. He broke down and sank to the floor on the garden. Lupin held him close.  
  
'You know don't you?' Harry asked. Lupin nodded.  
  
'I was the one who told Snape. Lily wrote a letter to me before she died. It was delayed so I only received it the other day and then I told Snape. I begged him to tell you because you have a right to know. I know you don't really understand right now, Harry, but give him a chance. He has changed a lot since finding out about you. He truly wants to be a good father.' Lupin explained.  
  
'How can he be a good father? He is a deatheater. For all I know he could hand me over to Voldemort.' Harry spat. Now Voldemort was back Harry was truly scared that someone close to him would betray him.  
  
'Harry, I know you are worried that Voldemort will hurt you and your friends but Snape is not going to hand you over to him. He is not a deatheater though I can't tell you what he really is out here because its top secret but you will find out soon. Go and talk to him.' Lupin said. Harry wiped his wet eyes and nodded. He stood up shakily and went back into the house.  
  
----------  
  
A/N- I think this is a bit longer. I hope you like it!!! Read and review please!!!!!  
  
Thank you 'Unseen Watcher' for reviewing my last chapter!!!!! 


	4. Argument

OK, next chapter!! I warn you, Snape is not his horrible self here. Thanx to: Texasjeanette and GoddessMoonLady for reviewing my last chapter.  
  
Harry stood outside his bedroom door. He sighed and opened the door. Snape looked at him.  
  
'Harry, I am sorry for pressuring you into telling somebody. I just want to help you. I know I sound weird because I am nice to you but you don't know how much I wanted to be a dad and then I find I have a son. And it's Harry Potter. I was shocked. I think it's just sinking in now.' Snape said.  
  
It's okay. I am sorry for what I said earlier and for running off. I just talked to Lupin and he told me some things about you. So, you're not a Deatheater?' Harry asked.  
  
'How did you know about that?' Snape asked.  
  
'I knew for a while actually. Ron, Hermione and I guessed a while back.' Harry explained.  
  
'Well, I am not a Deatheater. I used to be, but I changed sides just before you defeated him. I am a spy for Dumbledore but you can't tell anyone. It's top secret.' Snape said. Harry nodded.  
  
'Does Dumbledore know about you being...?' Harry paused.  
  
'Your dad? No.' Snape said for him.  
  
'Do you have to tell him?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yes, we need to know what to do next you see because there is a Glamour Charm on you that makes you look like James but it is going to disappear when you are fifteen but it is wearing off now. When's your birthday?' Snape asked.  
  
'July 31st.' Harry said.  
  
'Well, by then you won't look like you did before. The Glamour Charm will come off, thereby revealing what you're really meant to look like.' Snape explained.  
  
'Oh.' Harry said simply. He really didn't want to look like Snape because, well, he's Snape. His birthday was in three days and he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
'Harry, I know how you feel about me but could you at least try, like I am.' Snape said.  
  
Harry was loosing his patience.  
  
'I am trying but you're going too fast for me to handle it.' Harry spat.  
  
'You know, it's hard for me too. I just found out I had a son and he is the perfect Potter for goodness sake.' Snape spat back. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm down.  
  
'Well, I just found out my dad is actually alive and he is a greasy bastard.' Harry shouted and walked out. He went out the back way to avoid Lupin and went straight up the back garden and out the back gate. He was relieved to find he had his wand with him just in case he got in to any trouble.  
  
-----------  
  
Snape sighed and made his way down to Lupin. He knew he shouldn't have said those things to Harry. He just couldn't stop himself. Snape saw Lupin sitting on the garden wall.  
  
'Where's Harry?' Snape asked. Lupin looked at him.  
  
'I thought he was with you.' Lupin said.  
  
'Well, he was, but I might have said something that made him run off. You don't think he went the back way do you?' Snape asked.  
  
'What did you say to make him run off?' Lupin asked.  
  
'Well, he said I was going to fast for him to handle. I kind of lost it then. I shouldn't have said it.' Snape said.  
  
'What did you say?' Lupin demanded.  
  
'I called him the Perfect Potter. He is not taking being my son well. He called me a greasy bastard and walked out the room.' Snape said.  
  
'Why did you call him that for? You know how sensitive he is at the moment with Cedric and all.' Lupin said.  
  
'I don't know why. I just snapped and then he did as well.' Snape said.  
  
'I am going to look for him. He can't be out there alone, not with Voldemort on the rise.' Lupin said. Snape nodded and they made their way down the street.  
  
----------  
  
A/N- Thank you for all my reviewers (even though I had not many). Please R/R!!!! I think this went well. 


	5. The Talk

Here it is!!! The 5th chapter!!! Whoo hoo!!! Thanx to: Texasjeanette Sparkling silver angel wings Starangel2106 Lillinfields RandiWeasley Iloveron2004 for reviewing my last chapter. Again Snape is nice in this story but don't worry there are going to be times when Harry and he are going to argue and Snape will be his moody old self.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he was walking for but it felt like ages. He noticed how dark it was getting. Loads of thoughts were running through his mind, mostly about Snape. How could he say that to me? He is going too fast for me to handle it.  
  
Harry stopped at the local park and sat on one of the swings that wasn't broken by Dudley and his gang. He swung back and forth listening to the howling of the wind.  
  
It wasn't until Harry heard the gate to the park open that he looked up. He saw Remus Lupin and Snape walking up to him. He stood up and walked away from them.  
  
'Harry? Wait.' Remus shouted to Harry. Harry continued to walk away.  
  
The next thing he felt was a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Snape looking down at him, sorry written all over his face.  
  
'Harry. I am so sorry for saying that to you. I didn't mean to. I guess I am going a bit too fast. How about we start from the very beginning? You know, pretend that we have just met and forget what has happened in the past?' Snape asked.  
  
'How can you just forget all the bad things that has happened in your past? Maybe you didn't realise what you said back at the Dursley's because from what I can remember you called me 'Perfect Potter' about an hour ago. You know how much I hate my past. No parents, no friends until I was 11. getting beaten up by Dudley and his gang, living in a cupboard, the only food I got was leftovers and the clothes are Dudley's old clothes.' Harry spat at him.  
  
'I know Harry. My past was also a bit like yours. My dad hated me. He was a deatheater and he brought me up like a deatheater. I was brought up to serve Lord Voldemort. He beat me when I refused to do anything that he wanted me to do. Then when I went to Hogwart's I thought life was going to be happy and good for a while but then Potter and his Chums came along and took the mick out of me for things like the state of my hair, they called me deatheater scum. They hexed me for the slightest move, for no reason at all. Then one time they went to far. I realised that once a month Remus was leaving the Castle and Sirius, being the idiot he is decided to take advantage of me. He told me that if I wanted to find out what Remus was doing once a month I was to go to the Whomping Willow and tape a certain spot on the bark. Being so gullible and desperate to find out what he was doing I went. It wasn't until I got half way through the tunnel that Potter stopped me saying that I wasn't allowed to see what I was about to see and that I could get killed. But I managed to see through the open door and saw Remus, a werewolf. I was sworn to secrecy about it but I still couldn't get over the idea of Potter saving my life. As you probably knew that was why I hated you so much, because I thought you were Potter's son. I thought Potter was in on the joke.' Snape explained.  
  
'I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to call you what I did. I guess I kind of just snapped.' Harry said.  
  
'That's okay. We got to go and tell Dumbledore now. Come on.' Snape said.  
  
'Do we really have to? What if he tells Sirius? You know how much he hates you. He will kill you for ever touching my mom.' Harry said.  
  
'I know, but we do have to tell him and Sirius is going to find out soon enough.' Snape said. Harry nodded and he followed Snape and Remus back to the Dursley's.  
  
When they got to the Dursley's they got all of Harry's stuff and went to Mrs Figg's.  
  
'Hello Remus and Serverus. Oh and hello Harry.' She greeted them.  
  
'You're a witch?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yes, I came here especially to protect you when you were placed with the Dursley's but you mustn't tell anyone. Top secret.' She said smiling at Harry.  
  
'Could we use your fireplace, Arabella (sp?)?' Remus asked.  
  
'Sure go ahead.' Miss Figg said.  
  
'Thank you. Come on Harry. You first.' Harry nodded and said good bye to Mrs Figg.  
  
'Good-bye Harry. I'll see you soon.' Mrs Figg said.  
  
Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the Fire. He shouted 'Hogwart's' and sprayed the Powder into the fire. 


	6. AN please read! very important it decide...

A/N  
  
Hey, sorry about this but I am getting a few complaints about this story. People are saying that Harry and Snape are acting not like them and are taking this situation way too fast. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.  
  
I just started thinking today about the story and I am starting to agree with some of the complaints.  
  
I want to know what you think, should I delete this story and start again or should I just carry on?  
  
Could you lease tell me what to do in your reviews!!! Thanx alot.  
  
honeyduck 


End file.
